This invention relates generally to clothing and, more particularly, to protective clothing that provides comfort and protection to the knees of a wearer.
For some tradesmen, much of their daily work requires them to work on their knees. For example, tradesmen such as installers of carpet or other flooring as well as other construction workers spend all or part of their workday on their knees. Working on one's knees, of course, may be uncomfortable, painful, or even lead to serious knee injuries. For example, kneeling on the floor of a construction site may result in contacting a nail, screw, or other sharp object that would inflict injury.
Various devices and designs have been proposed in the art for kneepads and clothing with knee protection devices. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not include knee protective devices that are integral to a clothing construction or that are adjustable or removable.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have protective clothing that includes an adjustable protective member integrated into its construction and that may be selectively positioned. Further, it would be desirable to have protective clothing that includes trousers having padding positioned in an area corresponding to a wearer's knees. In addition, it would be desirable to have protective clothing that includes one or more straps for maintaining the protective member at a desired location.